Perpetuation
by Norelle108
Summary: Hermione's trapped into marriage by a centuries-old law used as a tool by Death Eaters.  Marrying Severus is her only option- can they find common ground in the midst of war? Takes place during HBP and DH, AU with canon parallels.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A new story! Yay! I just couldn't get this plot out of my mind, so here it is. This is my take on an adapted "Marriage Law" story. I will try to stay in-character as much as possible, and I'll be keeping with the general flow of major canon events. I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. Each chapter starts with a quote that I felt applied to a major plot point. Just thought I'd point that out.

* * *

><p>"Do not do an immoral thing for moral reasons!"<p>

-Thomas Hardy, _Jude the Obscure_

**Prologue**

The scrap of parchment weighed heavily upon Albus Dumbledore's hand. It bore only a few hastily scrawled sentences, but its message was of great importance. The words troubled Albus. He paced the room, thinking over his options and possible responses. Blessed with a brilliant and clairvoyant mind, and able to see the broad picture, he wasted no time in assessing the situation.

After a few moments' rumination, his mind settled on a plan both ingenious and appalling. For a moment, he hesitated, reflecting on the hefty consequences of his idea, and the deplorable immorality of the plan. After an absent-minded adjustment of his spectacles, the headmaster strode to his desk and dipped his scarlet quill in his inkwell to pen a short note. Attaching it to an owl and instructing her on the destination, he opened a windowpane and sent her on the way. Watching her take wing, he once again pondered the implications of his decision. With a sigh, he returned to his desk to finish reviewing Argus Filch's weekly report on the lamentable state of student conduct at Hogwarts.

For him, the greater good obscured all precautions of morality.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: For Moral Reasons<strong>

Hermione Granger was enjoying a rather satisfying Sunday afternoon. She emerged from the library, having just finished every essay due in the foreseeable future. _Ah_, she thought to herself. _A good book before dinner would be just the thing. Perhaps a bit of Dostoyevsky? _Back in her room in Gryffindor tower, Hermione directed her wand at a mug, filling it with water, and then she muttered a charm to bring the temperature to just under boiling. Moments later, she was curled up in a chair by the window, with a cup of tea and her copy of _The Brothers Karamazov_. The book was new—a present from her parents just a few days ago for her seventeenth birthday. After only a few pages, however, a loud and insistent tapping at the window interrupted her tranquil afternoon. She startled, and the tea in her hand sloshed, but thankfully it did not spill. Carefully, she set the tea down and unlatched the window, letting in the large owl responsible for the disturbance. The owl bore a note addressed to Hermione, and she read it quickly.

_Miss Granger,_

_If you would be so kind as to make your way to my office, I have received rather important information that requires immediate attention._

_My deepest apologies for the interruption of such a lovely afternoon._

_-Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I quite enjoy Turkish Delight._

Hermione was perplexed, but immediately gathered herself together. She wondered, though, what could possibly be so urgent that Professor Dumbledore required her immediate attention?

* * *

><p>"Turkish Delight."<p>

The gargoyle leapt aside, and Hermione ascended the spiral staircase. The Headmaster was standing, staring out the window deep in thought. He turned as Hermione entered the room, and offered a kind smile.

"Please, Miss Granger. Have a seat," he said as he moved toward his own chair, indicating to her the comfortable chair across the desk from him. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, sir." She sat, and waited, hoping he would jump right into the pressing business he had mentioned in his note.

Dumbledore folded his hands on the desk in front of him, and leaned forward.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here, Miss Granger." He paused, and she affirmed with a slight nod.

"In a few moments, Miss Granger, you will receive an owl from the Ministry of Magic with a letter selecting you as one of seven witches subjected to a law that is over five centuries old. You may read the full text of the law then, Miss Granger, but I will try to summarize it briefly for you. Have you ever heard of the Law for Perpetuation?"

The term sparked no recognition with Hermione. "No, sir," she responded.

"I didn't suppose you would have come across it. Professor Binns often omits it from the lesson plans. It is, as I said, over five centuries old, and the product of an era of crisis in the magical community. Inbreeding among purebloods and the systematic elimination of muggleborns threatened the population. Dowry prices increased dramatically, and few couples were marrying or producing magical children. The Wizard's Council passed a law forcing all unmarried women to accept the petitions of wizards of blood status not similar to their own, marry, and produce heirs or face arrest. It was extreme, but the crisis was averted. Sixteen years later, they rewrote the law to mandate seven random witches selected every seven years to fulfill the requirements of the law. Later, after the Ministry of Magic formed, it amended the law again to allow those witches still in school to defer their obligations until graduation if they receive no petitions."

Hermione wondered where he was going with this history lesson. "Professor Dumbledore, this is all very fascinating, but what does this have to do with me? Surely you can't mean that… the Ministry still enforces this? And are you suggesting that… I… must…marry?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "Yes, Miss Granger. The law continues to this day. I regret to say this, but you must begin to adjust to the idea."

She sat in stunned silence, trying to process what the Headmaster had said. As if for dramatic effect, a large tawny owl chose that exact moment to knock on the windowpane. Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the window opened to admit the owl. It clutched a rather large and imposing scroll, tied with silver ribbon and sealed with a very official-looking "M" in burgundy wax.

Dumbledore wordlessly passed her the scroll, and she broke the seal to read:

_By decree of the Wizengamot, as declared 13 September, 1576, revised 14 January, 1592 and 23 May, 1694_

_A Law For the Perpetuation of Magickfolk: _

_Every 7 years, 7 unmarried witches between the ages of 17 and 50 will be selected and notified of their selection for this program of magical Perpetuation. Within a month of notification, each witch must marry an eligible wizard of blood status not identical to her own. Eligible males may petition for a witch's hand, and if a witch receives multiple petitions, she must accept only one. The witch must become pregnant within a year of marriage. Failure to chose a husband or produce a child will result in expulsion from the magical community, with possible further criminal prosecution. _

_To monitor that the specifications of the law are obeyed, the couple will be bound with a tracing charm to ensure that they engage in intimate connubial relations a minimum of once every two weeks. _

_After a minimum of seven years of marriage and a minimum of three children, a couple may petition for divorce. _

Hermione's read it once, then twice. Her brain seemed to slow to a sluggish churn, echoing only one syllable. _WHAT?_ The word rattled around in her thoughts as she tried to control her disbelief. Then her mind resumed its normal pace, and began churning ideas and questions at rapid speeds.

She looked up, meeting Dumbledore's piercing gaze.

"Sir, you mentioned that witches enrolled in school could defer from this. So, I'll have until graduation to deal with this?"

He moved his gaze to somewhere in the right rear of the room, avoiding meeting her eyes. "There is a stipulation on the amendment, Miss Granger. Only those witches without petitions may defer for educational purposes."

Well, then. She'd try another approach. "But who would know about this and wish to petition for me, sir?" she retorted.

"I cannot be sure, Miss Granger. But I rather think that within certain groups of wizarding society, this opportunity will not pass unnoticed. I'm afraid that the news that the muggleborn friend of Harry Potter is subject to this law will spark an interest in a few wizards with less-than-noble intentions towards you. Miss Granger, you would be a powerful tool, for example, to a Death Eater. I do hope for your sake, that this is not the case." A glance at his face told her that he fully expected Death Eaters' petitions.

Merlin. Marriage as a tool of war? She supposed it to be possible, but never would have thought it plausible that she could be so trapped. "When will I know about petitions, sir?" "Ministry owls will be sent as soon as a petition is filed. Please let ne know immediately when you receive any." He looked over his half-moon glasses, and his demeanor softened. "Miss Granger, I am deeply sorry that this has affected you. I will do my best to help you make the best of this. Take some time to adjust yourself—I know this must all come as a great shock to you."

She nodded numbly. "Thank you, sir. I'll inform you if I receive any petitions."

* * *

><p>She did not have to wait long. She had just returned to her room when another Ministry owl tapped on the window.<p>

The new message was in an envelope, not a scroll, but that did not make it any less imposing. She opened it with great trepidation.

_Attention: Ms. Hermione Jean Granger_

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic is pleased to inform you of petitions of marriage received on your behalf. The following wizards extend offers of marriage:_

_Amycus Carrow [pureblood]_

_Thorfinn Rowle [halfblood]_

_Malvin Yaxley [pureblood]_

_You have one month to accept a petition. _

_Cordially,_

_Terrin Blexley_

_Offices of Domestic Magical Relations_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Shit. Dumbledore was right. Three Death Eaters, all clamoring to be her husband. She penned a note to the Headmaster, and then curled up in bed. She wanted to be brave, but first she needed to cry a bit. Once she got those emotions out of the way, she could better think to plan.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the flapping of wings alerted the Great Hall to the arrival of the Owl Post. Owls delivering the Daily Prophet, letters from home, and packages of goodies swooped over the breakfasting students, who eagerly grabbed at the missives and gifts.<p>

Hermione was less eager. She spotted a large Ministry owl, and knew its destination even before it located her. Sure enough, the owl dropped another envelope into the napkin on her lap.

"What's the Ministry on you about, Hermione?" asked Harry, scooping eggs onto his plate.

"I have no idea, Harry." She quickly changed the subject. "Ron, you could just ask me to pass the butter, there's no need to reach across me to grab it," Hermione admonished her friend.

"Sorry, _Mother_. I'm just eager to eat. Really hungry. Late night studying, and all that. Y'know?" Ron was already cramming the buttered toast into his mouth.

Hermione exhaled with exasperation, but the corners of her lips turned up in amusement. For a moment, she almost forgot the weight of the envelope in her lap. But then she felt it shift on the napkin as she reached for her pumpkin juice, and she felt her heart give a small jolt, followed by a panicked pain in her chest.

"Sorry, just remembered that I left my potions book in the Tower. I'll meet you in class." She grabbed a piece of toast and fled. Instead of returning to Gryffindor tower, though, she walked quickly to a deserted corridor, seeking a tucked-away alcove to open the letter.

More petitions. Antonin Dolohov. And… PETTIGREW? She choked a little bit. Certainly, every single petitioner was a Death Eater, certain to torture her every day of marriage. But _Pettigrew_? Blegh. Traitor rats were almost worse. At least the others were straightforwardly cruel and evil. Pettigrew was treacherous, slimy, and utterly vile. She jotted a note to Dumbledore, and then realized she had no way to send it, as she was already running late for class. Hermione dashed off towards the dungeons, passing the Great Hall. As luck would happen (or perhaps not—he probably planned it), Professor Dumbledore was exiting. She greeted him, passed him the note, and proceeded to class, thoroughly agitated.

It was one of the longest classes she could remember.

* * *

><p>AN: Please, please review! It makes me so incredibly happy! I welcome all constructive criticism and/or encouragement.

I hope to update soon. The next chapter is already partially written :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the responses to this story. I get such a warm and happy feeling whenever I see a review- you make my day! I'm glad so many people have added this to story alerts/ favorite stories... hopefully that means that you're liking it?

Disclaimer (forgot this the first chapter, but let's just count it for the whole story): I own no part of the world of Harry Potter. The storyline contains my own ideas, but the characters and world are wholly JKR's.

* * *

><p>"No sensible decision can be made any longer without taking into account not only the world as it is, but the world as it will be."<p>

-Isaac Asimov

**Chapter 2: Sensible decisions**

Severus Snape strode into the Headmaster's office at precisely half-past-five, arriving neither early nor late to his appointment with Dumbledore.

The Headmaster looked up from the papers he had been studying. "Severus! Punctual as ever, I see. Would you take a seat, my dear boy? How are you?"

"As well as could be expected, Albus. It has been a long week."

Dumbledore gave a half-smile. "Yes, yes, of course. Would you care for a—"

Severus anticipated the question, and interrupted quickly. "No, thank you Albus. Your note mentioned a pressing issue. Has something happened?"

"Yes, and no, my boy. Tell me, have you heard any murmurs recently about the Law for Perpetuation?"

Severus paused for a moment to think. Whatever he thought Dumbledore would ask, it certainly wasn't this. "I know that the seven-year cycle falls this year. Yes, I suppose I did hear something about it… Dolohov mentioned that he hoped to petition one of the seven witches. I didn't think anything of it at the time. Should I attempt to look into it?"

"No, there will be no need. Earlier today, Miss Granger received notice that she is one of the seven witches. She quickly received petitions from not only Dolohov, but also Carrow, Rowle, Yaxley, and Pettigrew. It would seem that this is Tom's latest strategic move. You can imagine what he wants from this law."

Severus saw the potential in the plan. Marry a Death Eater, and Granger could easily become Voldemort's pawn. "I'd heard nothing of this. What are you planning? Surely she can marry some member of the Order…" he trailed off, rethinking. "No, I suppose the Dark Lord would anticipate that. He will have safeguards at the Ministry, to prevent any other petitions for Miss Granger."

Dumbledore peered over his eyeglasses. "I agree, Severus. But she cannot marry any of those men. The only alternative would be to have someone close to Voldemort make an offer. Someone I could trust, with Miss Granger's best interests at heart. Severus, it weighs on me to ask this of you, but I must beg you. Would you intercede with Voldemort and offer your own petition?"

Severus sat in stunned silence for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was tight, the words forced. "I see you leave me little choice, Albus. I will do as you ask. I agree, Granger certainly cannot marry _Pettigrew_, though I cannot imagine that she would relish the idea of her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as a husband any more than she would enjoy marrying that _rat_."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle, and it looked as though his lips almost turned upwards in a smile. He restrained himself, remaining serious. "On the contrary, Severus. I think you underestimate yourself. I do believe Miss Granger will grasp the situation quite clearly, and understand your difficult position. I rather think she will appreciate marrying someone she trusts to protect her."

Severus's face remained stony. He rose. "Please excuse me, Headmaster. I have a potion that I must attend to in a few minutes. I will try to speak with the Dark Lord tonight."

"You may go, Severus. I can never seem to thank you as much as you deserve." The Headmaster bowed his head as the Potions professor exited, his cloak billowing behind.

* * *

><p>Alone in his chambers, Severus Snape eyed a bottle of Firewhiskey with longing. He refrained from pouring himself a glass, however, as he expected a summons from the Dark Lord shortly. For Snape to perform his dangerous double-edged dance for Voldemort, he needed his full ability to judge any situation he might encounter. The Firewhiskey would wait.<p>

Why did Dumbledore put him in these situations? Of all the things to ask of him, this seemed somehow the most intrusive. Marriage was supposed to be a deep and everlasting partnership, in theory. Severus had never put much trust in such a sentimental notion of relationships, but even his cynical view of the institution of marriage was better than what Albus proposed.

Marriage to a _student_? To _Granger_? Preposterous. Immoral. _Unbearable_.

She was half his age, and even if she weren't his student, he found that distasteful. But she was a student, and worse—Potter's best friend. Yes, she did have some intelligence, which made her more bearable than the insufferable Boy-Who-Lived, but her irritating habit of textbook recitation and desperate need to prove herself made her a great bother in the classroom.

How could he fathom marrying someone he found to be a complete irritation?

And yet, he would do it. What did that say about him?

Severus did not have long to ponder this question, however, as he felt a deep burning in his arm that signaled the Dark Lord's summons. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose, trying to calm his tumultuous thoughts and stave off the growing headache. Then, he grabbed his cloak. He would find no peace tonight.

* * *

><p>"My Lord." Severus bowed to the figure in the chair. Voldemort had summoned him to a private meeting, as he sometimes liked to do. He occasionally wished to quiz Severus on the happenings at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, and preferred to receive his spy in the privacy of the cavernous study in the cold, gloomy castle that had once been an abandoned fortress of the Lestrange family.<p>

Severus had no idea of the location of the castle, as it was totally unplottable, and because he arrived always under cover of darkness he never saw the surrounding landscape. All he knew was that it was a hereditary holding of the Lestranges that had sat unused for several centuries. After the second rise of Voldemort, Bellatrix had offered it as a possible location for their Lord's residence. With a bit of restorative magic, Voldemort found it quite acceptable, and it became the _de facto_ headquarters of the Death Eaters.

Severus could see why it appealed to the Dark lord. The castle's creepy exterior gave an air of dread, pervasive throughout the murky sorrows and unsettling shadows that lurked inside. Meeting in the Dark Lord's private chambers did nothing to relieve the sense of doom that enveloped the castle, but Severus pushed his emotions aside as he knelt before his master's chair. His mind became blank as he prepared himself for the inevitable sweep of his mind. The only light in the room came from the eerily flickering fire, and shadows cast by the shape of Nagini made shifting patterns on the floor where he knelt.

He was studying the folds of Voldemort's robes when he heard the soft voice above him, as the Dark Lord hissed, "Severussss, my faithful friend. What news do you bring of Hogwarts?"

Still with his head subserviently aimed at the floor, Severus responded, "My Lord, the Headmaster summoned me this afternoon to discuss the Law for Perpetuation." Severus raised his head, meeting the scarlet gaze of the figure in the chair. He felt the tendrils of Voldemort's legilimency delve into the privacy of his mind. He did not fight the invasion, but instead focused on only allowing the Dark Lord to pervade the thoughts that Severus wished to share. It was crucial that he retain control of the interaction.

He soon felt the dark presence recede, and Voldemort responded to Severus' statement. "Ah, yes. That was a scheme of Lucius' devising. A rather clever way to twist the Ministry's inane laws to our own purposes. Tell me, Severus. What did the old man have to say?"

"He was… dismayed and distraught over the fate of the Granger girl. He expressed that he will not permit her to marry any of the men who have submitted petitions."

The lipless mouth twisted into a sickening smirk. "He will have to. He must know that we will block any other petitions. What other choice does have? Surely he would not let the Mudblood's wand be broken?"

Severus concentrated on keeping his voice even. His knees had begun to hurt from kneeling on the hard stone floor. "He might, just to keep her from you, my Lord. He did offer another way, though. He indicated that if I were to petition for the girl's hand, he would persuade her to accept my petition. _I_ could deliver the girl to you, my Lord." The last statement he uttered in a voice of total devotion.

Voldemort threw back his head with horrifying mirth. "HA! That fool always misplaces his trust and love. Why, even Pettigrew would make a better husband for that mudblood! But he has offered me such a gift, how can I refuse? You may submit your petition, Severus. Lucius will see that the Ministry approves it. Dolohov will be ever so disappointed—I know he deeply desired to show the Mudblood her place after she… slipped away from him in the Department of Mysteries."

Severus inclined his head once again, masking his satisfaction at the outcome of their discussion. "My Lord. I will marry her as soon as can be arranged. I'm sure she will provide valuable insight into the life of Potter."

"It will deal him a great blow, to see his precious Mudblood wedded to a much-hated professor. Do you think you gain her trust?" Voldemort queried.

"I believe I can, my Lord. She already inherently trusts me as a member of the faculty, and if Dumbledore voices his own confidence in me, I'm sure she will jump on the idea. She worships the very ground that man walks on," he sneered.

"Excellent. Make her believe in you and rely upon you. If you can, she will fall easily into our hands, undermining Potter's whole cause. She could be the very key to his downfall." His face twisted into an ugly smile, and he reached a hand out to grasp Severus' shoulder in a fatherly fashion. "I'm trusting you to do this, Severus. Do not fail me."

"Thank you, my Lord. I will do as you command." He let obedience steep into the tones of his voice, and pushed every emotion of willing servitude to shine through his eyes.

"Rise, Severus. You are dismissed."

Severus bowed his head and departed. As he swept out, he kept his face a mask of indifference and his thoughts a blank page. He knew that he was safe from the Dark Lord's mind-probing once he left the chamber, but Severus preferred to keep himself closed off until he was back within the relative safety of Hogwarts' walls.

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight when the dark figure of Severus Snape apparated at the boundaries of Hogwarts' school grounds. He strode quickly up the path, entering the castle in minutes. As he swept through the halls, he remained on high alert, looking for any rule-breakers to receive the force of his frustrations. He encountered none, and he soon found himself back at his chambers, deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts.<p>

Though his new Defense Against the Dark Arts office and classroom were more centrally located in the main corridors, his chambers remained in the dungeons. He was, after all still Head of Slytherin, and so he needed to be close to the House dormitories.

The location suited him well. Far from the prying eyes of children, he relished the privacy afforded him in the deep bowels of Hogwarts. He even had his own potions lab, though he no longer taught the subject.

He sank heavily into an armchair by the fire. The weak light of the flames cast shifting shadows on the walls. He sighed deeply. The bottle of Firewhiskey still sat innocently on its shelf, and he raised his wand to summon it, as well as a glass. He poured himself a drink, and raised the tumbler to his lips. He felt the fire burn through his throat and chest, and he fixed his gaze on the empty hearth.

_Damn_. He cursed inwardly. He saw no way out of this miserable situation. He had made the only sensible decision, and now he would have to live with it. Albus had put him in a terrible bind, but it was not the Headmaster's fault. Dumbledore simply acted in the best interests of Miss Granger and the Order. Nor was it Granger's fault: she was a victim of Voldemort's machinations. No, the fact that Severus was imprisoned in this hell was entirely a result of his own bad choices made so many years ago.

No matter how hard he tried to unwind the tangled web, it grew only tighter. Granger was just another strand of the noose he'd begun to tie the day he chose to embrace the Darkness.

_Oh, Fuck._ Had his thoughts always been this morbid? Severus stopped to look at himself, drinking away misery, alone in his dungeon lair. With sudden rage, he flung the half-full tumbler at the hearth, watching with satisfaction as it shattered into a thousand glittering shards.

He'd be damned if he ever turned into a drunk. He'd seen his father go down that path, and he'd vowed never to repeat the mistakes of Tobias Snape. Looking back, Severus reflected that ironically the mistakes of his father, though terrible, couldn't hold a candle to his own mistakes. Better a drunkard than a Death Eater.

He corked the Firewhiskey and placed it back on the shelf, near the back. As he was turning to depart, the flames of the fire turned bright green, and the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore appeared.

"Severus. It's good to see you've returned safely. What happened this evening?"

Severus was thankful that Dumbledore did not bother with too much idle chatter that night. His own mood would not tolerate needless pleasantries. He moved straight to business, hoping not to have to delve into great detail at such a late hour. "The Dark Lord affirmed that he is the force behind Miss Granger's unfortunate fate, as you suspected. The plan was Lucius' idea. I made my offer and expressed your blessing. He accepted, gladly."

Dumbledore's disembodied head nodded sagely. "That is good to hear. Tomorrow you must send in a petition, my boy."

"As you wish. I must warn you, though—the Dark Lord hopes that I will be able to make Granger trust me enough to betray Potter's secrets. You must know that she will walk a dangerous line by agreeing to this. Is there no other way? Couldn't she go into hiding somewhere with her parents to avoid this mess?"

"I wish it were that simple, Severus. But surely you must see how much Harry needs her in order to fulfill his own goals. She is far to valuable to disappear, and far to courageous to hide while her friends risk her life. This is the only way forward, Severus… the only sensible decision for her. I can ask her, of course, but I think we both know what she will say." He paused for a moment. "Thank you, again, Severus, for your ever-growing sacrifices."

Severus said nothing, simply inclining his head in acknowledgment.

"Goodnight, Severus. Catch some rest. I will meet with Miss Granger tomorrow, and tell her of our plans. You might join us, after I've had a chance to discuss this with her."

Severus looked away, defeated and tired. "Of course, Albus. Goodnight."

He turned to leave, as the face of the Headmaster disappeared from the flames. Sleep would be elusive. He had too many troubles to rest peacefully.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Even if it's just a sentence!

I will try to get the next chapter up quickly, but real life calls, and I doubt the update will be as fast as this one. It won't be more than a week, though... I promise!

P.S. Reviews encourage me to write faster...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! I wrote this much faster than I thought I would.

Thanks again to everyone who's reading, and especially to those who reviewed :)

* * *

><p>"My world was changing, and I was not ready for it."<p>

-Juliet Marillier, _Daughter of the Forest_

**Chapter 3: A Changing World**

Hermione slept fitfully. At times, she could hardly tell the difference between moments of sleep and consciousness, and her dreams seemed to twist in endless and repetitive circles of confusion. In the morning, she woke five minutes before the enchanted alarm sounded. This instantly put her in an sour mood, as she couldn't fall back asleep in the small amount of time and she couldn't make herself get out of bed just yet.

The day was gloomy and overcast, making it hard for her to lift her spirits. Dutifully, she went to breakfast with Harry and Ron, interacting just enough to keep them from asking if anything was wrong. Thankfully, no Ministry owls interrupted her meal, and she went to class acting as if nothing had changed.

History of Magic seemed even more tedious than usual, but she copied notes as furiously as ever. She had perfected the skill of taking detailed notes while hardly paying attention at all, so she let her mind wander as she scribbled. Her thoughts turned to the meeting she hoped to have with the Headmaster that afternoon. Hopefully he could answer some of the questions plaguing her at night.

After classes, she made excuses to Harry and Ron before hurrying to the Headmaster's office.

The Headmaster wore robes of resplendent burgundy that day, and he welcomed her with a warm smile. He looked more tired than usual, she noted, and his face looked slightly drawn. His usual twinkle seemed slightly forced, as if he had to work hard to be cheerful.

Seated once again across from him, she delved into her questions. "Sir, if I may be blunt—why does this law even exist? I mean, it's incredibly archaic. Why hasn't the Ministry repealed it yet? Hasn't anyone ever brought forward complaints?"

Dumbledore interlaced his fingers on the desk in front of him, and Hermione noticed with alarm one hand was withered, the fingers blackened. She wondered why she had not noticed it before. She almost asked about it, but did not want to pry.

The Headmaster was already answering her question, and Hermione quickly turned her attention back to him. "I admit, Miss Granger, it is rather archaic. But, as it affects so few witches and wizards, it rarely causes too much distress. In most cases, those affected simply marry a dear friend or a lover whom they may have married even without the law. If a student is chosen, as I mentioned, the law allows them to delay marriage until after graduation, unless there are petitions. In the past, potential suitors have always withheld any petitions to allow students to continue. Your… special circumstances make this slightly different, Miss Granger. And for that, I am deeply sorry." His clear blue gaze shone with sympathy.

She tucked a wispy curl behind her ear before continuing. "Professor, I haven't told Harry or Ron yet. I'm sure that when I do, one of them will want to petition for me. They would never let me marry a Death Eater, sir."

He smiled kindly. "I'm sure they would do anything to help you, Miss Granger. I regret to say, though, that they are both still sixteen and therefore have not come of age. They cannot legally file a petition or get married." He paused, looking out the window. When he resumed, his voice seemed infused with a greater strength and purpose. "No, Miss Granger, your husband cannot be Harry or Ron. But, I agree you cannot accept the petitions of Messrs. Carrow, Rowle, Yaxley, Dolohov, or Pettigrew. Your new husband must be a member of the Order, capable of protecting you and allowing you to continue your education."

The fireplace roared to life, and they both turned in surprise at the sudden interruption. Madame Pomfrey's head appeared in the green flames. "Albus, if you have a moment, I need you in the infirmary. Mr. and Mrs. Tallow have arrived to see Ulma, and they're demanding to speak to you."

"Thank you, Poppy. I'll be there momentarily." Dumbledore turned to Hermione and apologized. "Excuse me, Miss Granger. I'll be with you as soon as I tend to the Tallows."

His departure allowed Hermione a moment to collect her thoughts as she mulled over Professor Dumbledore's words. In her mind, she ran over the male members of the Order, making a quick mental list.

_Moody._ Ugh. She gave a mental shudder as she tried to imagine being Mrs. Moody. _No_. Please, no.

_Dedalus Diggle._ The man must be over a hundred! Dumbledore couldn't _possibly_ expect her to marry him.

_Aberforth._ Dumbledore's brother? Surely not. He was also over a hundred, and seemed such an unlikely choice that Hermione put him out of her mind.

_Kingsley._ She was fairly certain he had a wife.

_Elphias Doge._ Hermione was almost certain he was married. He, too, was well over a hundred.

_Charlie._ Well, Charlie was at least younger. But he lived in Romania, so it would be rather difficult for him to return in time for a wedding.

_Bill._ Also younger than most Order members. However, he was engaged to Fleur Delacour.

_Mundungus._ No. No way. Please, no.

_Arthur._ Married. No.

_Lupin._ Wasn't he dating Tonks?

_Hagrid._ No matter how much Hermione loved her friend, there was no way. _No way._

_Fred or George._ Possible, but not probable. Though they were undeniably good at charms and jokes, Hermione couldn't see either twin as the "protector" that Dumbledore wanted.

That left… _Snape._ Surely not. Her professor? But Hermione did not rule him out.

She reviewed her options. Not many were very appealing or likely. The most probable choices were Moody, Charlie (if word could reach him), Fred, George, or Snape.

The fireplace burned green once more, and Dumbledore stepped into the room. "I apologize again for the interruption, Miss Granger."

He sat once again behind the desk and adjusted his half-moon glasses. His expression became serious.

"As I was saying, your husband must be able to protect you, and this narrows the potential pool significantly. I can tell by your expression that you've been busy thinking. Once again, Hermione, I must apologize. This situation is regrettable in every way, and it grieves me to know that you must bear such a burden just by virtue of your friends and your heritage."

Hermione noted that he had shifted from addressing her as "Miss Granger" to using her given name. She was glad that he had dropped the formality, though she supposed it was an indication of just how personal the discussion had become.

He continued, "Indeed, there is really only one clear option for your husband. It seems that Voldemort's followers have infiltrated the Ministry's system and would block any petitions that are not of their own. So the only viable choice would be a man who works is an agent of Voldemort, whose loyalty is to the Order."

In that instant, she knew exactly who he was going to name, even before he said it. The realization must have shown in her eyes, as Dumbledore nodded to acknowledge it.

"Yes, Hermione. I truly believe you must marry Severus Snape. Of course, the decision is still yours. It is possible that we could relocate you and your family to somewhere safe, but it would effectively mean your disappearance from the wizarding world."

The silence following Dumbledore's statement was broken only by the whirring of some of the many complicated gadgets on his desk.

Marry _Snape_? Her professor? He was twice her age, cruel, cold, and clearly detested the very sight of her. Well, perhaps not _cruel_, exactly, she amended in her head. But he was certainly not a warm person, and he had made it perfectly clear that he found her incredibly annoying. These were not exactly traits Hermione would have desired in a husband.

But she understood Dumbledore's reasoning. Her options were slim, and she knew that she could never run away from the situation and go into hiding. Leave Harry and Ron? Abandon her role in the struggle ahead? She could not. _Would_ not.

She looked up to meet the eyes of the Headmaster. He seemed to be waiting, expecting a reply from her. Hermione found her voice. "Of course I'll marry him. Please convey that I will accept his petition."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "A wise choice, Miss Granger. And if it's all right by you, I've invited the Professor to meet in person."

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise. She had hoped that she would not have to deal with the awkwardness of facing him in person. Caught in the moment, though, she simply said, "Of course. That's fine."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, then. I'll fetch Professor Snape at once."

Alone in the office, Hermione reflected. Perhaps marrying Snape wouldn't be so terrible. After all, he was at least intelligent, and he would allow her to continue her education. He was fighting against Voldemort, loyal to Dumbledore, so that counted for something. He was certainly better than the alternatives!

Her thoughts gave Hermione a small sense of comfort and hope.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape could not recall a time when he'd mounted the staircase to the Headmaster's office with more trepidation.<p>

Perhaps that was an exaggeration. He supposed that he'd been filled with much more apprehension the time he'd come to beg mercy for his actions, after the death of Lily.

But now, following closely behind the Headmaster, he had a whole new feeling of grim helplessness. He had no desire to be there and no desire to actually see Hermione Granger. He had a feeling that Dumbledore had some sort of ridiculous notion that the two would actually grow to _care_ for each other, and that this meeting would be the first step to bridging the gap between them.

It was more than a gap, though: it was a chasm. Severus could hardly hope for mutual respect or even toleration, much less _affection_.

Granger was seated with her back to the door when they entered, and she immediately leapt from the chair and turned toward the door. Severus was relieved to see no traces of tears on her face. He'd been dreading finding a sobbing student, but she seemed to be handling the situation with some level of grace.

She greeted him levelly. "Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger," he returned coolly.

"Please, Miss Granger, Professor Snape—make yourselves comfortable." Dumbledore conjured a second chair and took a seat in his own chair, facing the two.

Severus sat in the offered chair, uncomfortable with his close proximity to Granger. There was a brief moment of silence, until she spoke softly.

"I want to thank you for offering your petition, Professor. I appreciate your…" she struggled to find the right word. "…sacrifice," she finished.

He said nothing, but acknowledged her with a nod.

"You are both aware, I'm sure, of the Hogwarts rules on marriage between a professor and a student?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir," she answered. Severus felt certain she knew every Hogwarts rule in the book.

He, of course, knew the rules as well. A professor was permitted to marry a student, with the permission of the headmaster and the student's Head of House if the student was of age and consented freely to the marriage.

"Professor McGonagall will have to give her permission," Granger observed.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Professor McGonagall will have to be informed, as your Head of House. I'm sure that once she understands, she'll give her consent. In addition, after you are married, Professor Snape will no longer be able to evaluate or grade your work."

"How am I to study Defense Against the Dark Arts?" she wondered.

Severus had asked himself the same question, and he was relieved that she mentioned it.

Dumbledore answered, "You will continue to take your lessons with your housemates, but I will evaluate all of your assignments. Which brings me to another point. It would be better if no one were to know you're to be married to Professor Snape. It would be damaging for both of your reputations."

Granger looked troubled. "Even Harry and Ron? And Ginny?" she asked.

Severus' lips tightened in disdain. He could only imagine the brats' reactions.

Dumbledore's eyes caught Severus' gaze for a moment before returning to the girl's questioning face. "You may tell your friends, but we will not make a public announcement."

Severus knew he would catch plenty of grief from Harry _Bloody_ Potter over this. He did not look forward to it.

"Severus, you've been very quiet. Is there anything you'd like to add?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think you've covered most everything. My petition will be sent tomorrow. We should perhaps meet soon to discuss… other arrangements." His voice sounded stiff and wooden to his ears.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore…" her voice trailed off, and she awkwardly smoothed the folds of her skirt.

Dumbledore seemed to sense the conversation was at an end. "I'm sure you have much to do, Miss Granger. Feel free to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding."

She fled. Severus understood her reaction.

He wanted to flee, too.

* * *

><p>Alone in her room, Hermione collapsed onto the bed. It was still early, so none of her roommates had retired to the room. Hermione's strength failed her, and she dissolved into tears. Never had she felt so powerless.<p>

What had she been thinking, to just blithely accept a marriage to her surly professor? _How_ could she have just agreed like that?

The whole situation was just so _wrong_. No one should be forced into marriage! And she was only seventeen! In the muggle world, she wasn't even a legal adult!

Righteous anger filled her. Why should she have to deal with this? Harry and Ron were so incredibly free. Even if Harry had the greatest responsibility of all, he hardly seemed to notice it at times, he was so busy being a teenager. It was Hermione that always had to be the level-headed stick-in-the-mud. And now she would be even more trapped, this time in a loveless marriage.

Things like this didn't happen in the muggle world.

For the first time, Hermione actually considered her other option: to flee everything. She could go with her parents and start a new life somewhere far away, and forget that this idiotic law ever existed.

Her thoughts followed that path for about a minute, until quite suddenly she realized just what a foolish coward she was being. She rolled over and sat up, glancing to her left.

There, on the bedside table lay a framed photograph of herself, Harry, and Ron as third-years in Hogsmeade. It was snowing, and they were trying to catch the snow on their tongues. As she watched, they bumped into each other, and all three had a group hug, their figures laughing silently within the frame.

Shame flooded her. What was she thinking? She belonged with her friends. The magic she had found in her friendships at Hogwarts was the most important thing in her life. This was her world. "I belong here," she whispered to the photo.

The normally-reasonable Hermione was suddenly aware of how childish she'd acted. _Merlin_. What was she thinking? She had no right to judge her friends for their happiness. They all bore monstrous burdens, at an age when they all should be carefree.

She felt guilt for her thoughts about Professor Snape, too. After all, he could hardly want to marry someone he found so detestable. Somehow, though, he had found it within him to care enough about her fate to intercede on her behalf. The least she could do was to try to make the situation less uncomfortable.

On the whole, she felt much better after her tantrum, though she was ashamed it had even happened. At least now she felt more able to deal with the situation. She could deal with these changes to her life. She was, after all, a bloody _Gryffindor_. She could be brave.

Perhaps with a strong cup of tea, she could even start to get some studying done.

* * *

><p>AN: It's not canon that Kingsley or Doge are married, I just added that. The books never specify marital status.

Also, one of my reviewers mentioned that it was strange that Pettigrew could petition to marry Hermione, as the Ministry thinks he is dead. I didn't think about that… but for the purposes of this story, let's say that after the fight at the Ministry in OotP, the Ministry finally cleared Sirius' name and accepted that Wormtail survived. Since the Death Eaters have an inside man controlling the department in charge of the petitions, he was able to clear Wormtail through that process. Thanks for pointing that out- I wouldn't have thought of it.

One more thing… I'd also forgotten that Lucius was arrested after the botched Department of Mysteries attack, and I mentioned him as being behind the plan. Just to be clear: Lucius planned this before he went to jail… it's just being executed now because Hermione's turned 17 and the Law now affects her. As for Dolohov- since it was never stated that he was arrested, I'm just assuming for this story that he escaped after the Department of Mysteries.

I hope that cleared up everything.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, and I apologize for that. I've got the whole story outlined, though, and this is the natural stopping place for this chapter.

As always, thank you for taking the time to read (and review ;D ) my work. It means a lot to me. I'm very sorry that this chapter took me so long to post! I've been incredibly busy recently, and I have had so little free time! Hopefully the next wait won't be as long.

* * *

><p>"Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."<p>

-Muhammad Ali

**Chapter 4: The Meaning of Friendship**

No one else was in the Owlery when Hermione arrived, for which she was grateful. She wanted privacy to send her response to the Ministry. Her petition from Professor Snape had arrived with the morning post, and she felt as if it were burning a hole in her bag all through Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She had barely been able to even look at her professor. Not that it mattered—he didn't spare a single glance in her direction. She had felt totally invisible, and while that would normally have irritated her, today it had been a relief. She wanted desperately to appear calm, and she needed plenty of space in order to keep tight control of her emotions.

The envelope was in her hand. It simply contained the Ministry's form for the acceptance of Severus Snape's marriage petition, bearing Hermione's signature. She stared at it for a moment, hating it and everything it represented with an intensity she hadn't known she felt. After all, it was essentially a formal contract to sign her life and freedom away. The contract seemed to declare her defeat, as if she were sending a letter to Voldemort bearing the words "Hey! It's fine- you win. Feel free to take control of my destiny."

She used a school owl, as she had none of her own. She'd always secretly thought that Crookshanks made a much better companion than any owl. After all, the school owls were always available for the use of the students, so she'd never really needed her own. A large barn owl flew to her at once, and she attached the message.

"Bring this to the Ministry of Magic, please," she said, before sending the owl on its way.

Watching the bird soar through the skies over the Forbidden Forest, Hermione was filled with a sense of impending dread. She knew nothing would ever be the same, and a part of her mourned the loss of normality.

* * *

><p>By the time she returned to the dorm, Harry and Ron had returned from their afternoon quidditch practice and were chatting comfortably on a plushy couch in a corner of the Common Room.<p>

Hermione joined them, pulling up a comfortable crimson armchair. They greeted her warmly, and she tried her best to act as if everything was fine. She found it difficult to focus on what they were telling her about the team, though, and as unperceptive as her friends normally were, they seemed to notice her strange behavior.

"Are you alright, Hermione? You seem very… distant lately," Harry ventured hesitantly.

She glanced around quickly before answering. The room was mostly empty, but a few students sat chatting by the fire. She cast _muffliato_ to ensure no one could overhear. "I have something to tell you. This is rather difficult for me to explain, so just hear me out, okay?" She waited until her friends could see that she was quite serious. When it appeared that they were paying attention, she pressed on. "Two days ago, the Ministry notified me that I've been selected as one of seven witches forced to marry by the Law for Perpetuation."

She explained briefly about the law without going into too much history, trying to keep it simple. When she was done, she searched her friends' eyes for their judgments. Predictably, Ron's ears had reddened considerably, and he wore and expression that hovered somewhere between shock and horror. Harry looked thoroughly confused, as if her were trying to puzzle out a mystery.

Ron was the first to explode. "So, you really have to get married now? That's crazy! You just turned seventeen!"

"There's no way Dumbledore would let that happen, Hermione." Harry reached over to offer a supportive hug.

She returned the hug. "That's just it… there's no way out, unless I flee the magical community and go into hiding. And it gets worse." She sighed heavily.

"As it turns out, this is all a plot by Voldemort to get control over me. Only Death Eaters have petitioned, and they're blocking any other petitions from getting through the Ministry."

Now Harry wore the expression of horror.

Ron sat up straight, his face brightening. "I'll petition! I'm sure my dad can find a way around them!"

Hermione smiled sadly. "Ron, that's really sweet. You can't, though—you aren't seventeen." His face fell.

"Does Dumbledore have a plan, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but you're not going to like it. His solution is to have a member of the Order who is also a Death Eater petition for me." She let that sink in for a moment, hoping the boys would come to their own conclusions.

Harry caught on first. "You're not saying…. _No_…"

Ron glanced at Harry, and his face hardened as he came to the same conclusion a few moments later. Hermione rushed to speak before he could react.

"Yes. Professor Snape's the only one. Dumbledore wants me to marry Severus Snape in just a few weeks." Her voice choked slightly on the last words, and she paused. With embarrassment, she realized that her eyes had grown wet with tears. She realized with a pang that this was the first time she had dared to verbalize the truth of her situation outside of the Headmaster's office.

She swallowed thickly. "Please, believe me. Professor Snape doesn't want this any more than I do, but it's what has to happen. I need both of you, though, to help me with this."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized she was going to cry. "Shh, Hermione. It's not your fault." He reached out to grab her hand.

Ron seemed to push aside his anger for the moment and awkwardly patted her back, looking helpless. "You know we'll always be here for you, right?"

Her friends' kindness broke the dam of Hermione's pent-up emotions, and she suddenly found herself sobbing violently. Through her tears, she gasped, "I've tried to be so calm about it. I just can't, though! I just want everything to be like it used to be."

"I know, Hermione. I wish it could be like that, too," Harry said sadly. "You're being so brave about this."

Her shoulders continued to shake, and she leaned into Ron's offered arms for a hug. After a moment, she looked up, meeting Harry's eyes.

Fury glittered in her eyes. "_Damn_ Voldemort. _Damn_ him." She felt Ron twitch at the name. In Harry's eyes, she saw a mirror of her own emotions. Unspoken, she felt the words in his expression. _I feel that same deep hatred, every day._

Her tears slowly subsided, and Hermione rose from her own chair to sit between her friends on the couch. The three friends remained in a silent embrace for some time, as if by holding on to each other, they could hold out all the forces threatening to tear their world apart.

* * *

><p>Alone in his office Severus found himself re-reading the same paragraph of Ernie Macmillan's essay on magical shields for the fourth consecutive time. His eyes passed over the words, but their meanings failed to reach his brain. Realizing the futility of trying to grade, he dropped the parchment on his desk.<p>

He hadn't realized just how preoccupied he was. His whole day had been one long headache, starting with breakfast when he had watched the Ministry owl deliver his petition to Granger. Teaching sixth-year Gryffindor Defense Against the Dark Arts had been even more awful than usual. He was uncomfortably aware of her presence in his class, her very existence a reminder of his unfortunate circumstances.

He longed for simpler days, when he could easily dish out a few scathing remarks on her insufferable and habitual recitation of textbook answers and then watch her stew in righteous anger as he casually moved on to other likely targets.

Nothing was ever simple these days, it seemed.

Dumbledore had asked him to meet with Granger to discuss details of the wedding. Severus had acquiesced with a curt nod, but inside, he could almost have laughed at the absurdity. After all, this sham of a marriage hardly even deserved a proper ceremony.

It wasn't as if it this travesty could ever fulfill a teenaged girl's fantasy wedding, anyways. His mind presented a brief image of Granger prancing down the aisle of some stately church in a voluptuous, white princess gown. She'd probably dreamed of some sort of asinine fairytale marriage since childhood. Wasn't that the vision of all little girls? Hell if he knew. The only girl he had ever known well was Lily Evans, and they'd certainly never discussed weddings.

He abruptly turned his thoughts around, alarmed by the path they were taking.

He pushed Macmillan's essay aside and poured himself some water from the pitcher on the corner of his desk.

Staring into the cool water, he lost himself in thoughts again. He had honestly never even thought about the specifics of a marriage ceremony. Severus Snape was not the sort of man to take a wife, so it had never really been a consideration for him. He decided to look into arranging the most simple and bare-boned ceremony that could be legally possible.

Other thoughts nagged at him. This marriage had to be more than the legal binding, after all. With a shudder, his mind turned to the inescapable subject of living arrangements and the wedding night.

_Merlin_. He had absolutely no desire to take Granger to bed. That thought shouldn't even exist. He prided himself on professional integrity, and this situation crossed so many lines it seemed there were no more to cross. His students were children. Damned as his soul was, he at least abided by the codes of morality within the walls of Hogwarts. _It seems I no longer have even that to stand behind. I'm twisted in every possible way. _What did it matter, though? He wasn't sure he would survive the year, much less live to see the end of the war.

The girl damn well had better not be a virgin. He couldn't deal with _that_ on top of the requisite awkwardness of having to consummate this farce. Surely some likely dunderhead had already done the honors? After all, she was seventeen, and no matter how hard the Hogwarts staff worked to keep illicit behaviors in check, he was not unaware that many couples found ways to evade them. Summer holiday always provided ample opportunities for romance, as well. He reassured himself that she would surely not be arriving to their marriage as an innocent.

Even so, he would have to make certain arrangements for her inevitable cohabitation. The Ministry would certainly be monitoring their relationship to verify its legitimacy.

His much-valued privacy would be just another casualty of the war.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW PLEASE!

I hope to get the next chapter up by next week.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews, and for adding my story to your alerts! It's so encouraging!

I apologize again for taking so long to write. Life's been rough lately.

One more note: Because Harry Potter is set in Great Britain, I try to use British slang and style of speaking, in order for the characters to be in character. However, I am American, so I don't always get these things right. If you're British or have a great knowledge of British culture, and you see something that seems off- please tell me! I use American spellings of words, however (color rather than colour, gray rather than grey, etc.) because I can't think about every word I'm typing. It would drive me crazy.

* * *

><p>The time to take counsel of your fears is before you make an important battle decision. That's the time to listen to every fear you can imagine! When you have collected all the facts and fears and made your decision, turn off all your fears and go ahead!<p>

-George S. Patton

**Chapter 5: Turn off Your Fears**

_Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me in my office at seven sharp. There is much to discuss._

_-S.S._

She had almost missed the note, scrawled in the margins of her essay on methods for magical shields, amidst the normal scathing comments scattered across the parchment in spidery, green ink.

But it was there—short, formal, and to the point. She suspected the meeting would involve decisions over wedding details and such.

The day had been difficult to get through. Harry and Ron had been supportive in many ways, but there was a lot of awkwardness between them. She got the feeling that Ron was nursing deep anger about the situation, and Harry seemed even more preoccupied than usual. They had tiptoed around her all day long, overly protective and helpful. Their jokes and conversation felt forced, and in Defense Against the Dark Arts, there was a moment where Hermione actually thought Ron might leap across the desk and attack Professor Snape. She had laid her hand gently over his clenched fist, and he made an obvious effort to control himself.

It was difficult to place her finger on precisely what had changed. Her interactions with Harry and Ron had always been so natural, so effortless. She had never thought about their dynamic, before, but now that their rhythm had altered, she realized just how synchronous their friendship had been. Now she could see tightness in their smiles and the way they forced unnatural laughter.

Feigning a headache, she had skipped dinner to get some time alone, and she arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts office at three minutes to seven. At least he couldn't criticize her for tardiness.

She knocked. To her surprise, the door opened immediately. Professor Snape stood in the doorway, a scowl etching deep lines into his face.

"Miss Granger." He did not bother with small talk. She saw his eyes dart to the small clock, and she could feel that he wanted to disparage her for being late. The clock must have confirmed her timeliness, as he simply pressed his lips together and grimaced.

"Professor Snape." She felt awkward without adding a follow-up question, like, _"how are you?" _or, _"How was your day?"_, but the situation simply didn't lend itself to polite inquiries. He sank into the chair behind his desk, and Hermione took a seat in the chair facing him.

He cleared his throat, and clasped his hands on the desk in front of him. "We need to set a date for the ceremony. Would Friday the 25th be acceptable?"

Setting the date made it all seem so much more real. She tried not to think about that. _Focus on the conversation, Hermione_, she chided herself. "That would be fine. Will the wedding be in the castle?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore has agreed to perform the binding at Hogwarts. Two witnesses will come from the Ministry, in addition to Professor McGonagall."

"Isn't it generally tradition for the bride and groom to have attendants?"

"Professor McGonagall will act as my attendant. You may ask one of your… _friends_," he said, adding a sneer to the last word.

She hesitated for a moment, considering his words. After a pause, she ventured, "Sir… I'm not sure if either Harry or Ron would be an ideal attendant. They aren't very happy about the situation…" her words trailed off awkwardly. "What I'm trying to say is—would it be all right if I asked Ginny to be my attendant? I haven't told her about this, yet, but I think that she might be more understanding."

He regarded her from across the desk. She tried to read his expression, and failed.

Finally, he nodded. "Yes, I suppose it would be acceptable to inform Miss Weasley."

"Thank you, sir." She hesitated, trying to think of what else needed to be arranged.

Finally she ventured, "I was wondering, sir, where I'll live after the wedding."

"The Ministry expects this to be a true marriage, as does the Dark Lord. Certain appearances must be maintained. You will have space in my personal quarters, but you may continue to live in Gryffindor Tower for the time being."

She had nothing more to say to that.

"You are dismissed, Miss Granger. We will meet again in a week or so."

Well, then. She left his office with the beginnings of a severe headache.

* * *

><p>Hermione knew that the Gryffindor Quidditch team had a practice at seven, so after her meeting with Snape, she simply waited for them to pass through the corridor on their way to the common room. Luckily, Ginny was usually the fastest to change after practice, so she was the first to pass Hermione.<p>

As she saw Ginny approach, Hermione walked towards her friend quickly, grabbing her arm. "Hey, Ginny… do you have a moment to talk?"

The two girls walked turned away from the tower, heading instead for the privacy of an empty classroom. Ginny smiled at her friend. "Thank Merlin. Are you finally going to tell me what's going on that's got Harry and Ron tiptoeing around you like you're an exploding cauldron?"

In spite of herself, Hermione's lips curved up into a slight smile. "Are they that obvious?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, this is my brother we're talking about. He has all the subtlety of a rampaging troll. And Harry's hardly any better."

Hermione grinned at Ginny's apt observation. A moment later, though, she remembered the purpose of their conversation, and her expression grew serious as her laughter faded.

Ginny noticed her friend's abrupt change in demeanor. "So, Hermione, what did you want to tell me?"

Hermione inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to figure out how to begin. "The three of you are the only ones I've told about this… I haven't even figured out how to tell my parents," she said finally, biting her lip.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Bloody hell, Hermione. Are you up the duff?" *

Hermione's mouth flapped open in shock. She exclaimed, "Merlin, no!"

"Well that's a relief. Then what's the secret?"

"On Sunday, I received a letter from the Ministry about a law…" Hermione started.

She explained everything, from the history of the law, to the potential options she'd had, to her acceptance of Snape's petition.

Ginny was silent when Hermione finished. After a moment, she sighed deeply. "Merlin, Hermione. That's a lot to take in. So you really have to marry Snape?"

Hermione nodded, searching Ginny's face for her reaction.

Ginny opened her arms wide. "Come here, Hermione. You look like you need a hug."

The friends embraced. When they broke apart, Ginny asked, "So when's the wedding?"

"It's set for Friday, October 25th, and I was wondering… Ginny, would you be my bridal attendant?"

"Oh, Hermione. Of course!"

Hermione was delighted that Ginny seemed so cheerful about everything, but she also felt a bit confused. "So you're really all right with this?"

"Hermione, I can't deny that I'm a bit nervous about Snape being your husband, but I understand why it has to happen. Blimey, Hermione. You'll be Mrs. Snape! That's mad! But you're going to need your friends even more than ever. I assume the boys didn't take this so well?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not nearly. Everything's been really awkward with them. They have no idea how to act around me any more."

"They'll come around, Hermione. I know they will." Ginny flashed a smile of encouragement.

What on earth would she do without Ginny? As much as Hermione loved Harry and Ron, she had to admit that sometimes they could be bloody prats. Ginny kept her sane.

"So when are you buying your dress robes?" Ginny asked with a grin.

Hermione froze. "To be honest, I hadn't even thought about it. I mean, this isn't a real wedding. I can probably just transfigure something."

Ginny shot her a look of indignation. "I should jolly well think not! This might not seem real, Hermione, but what if this is your only wedding? We're going to do this right. And that means a trip to Diagon Alley!"

Hermione groaned. Going dress shopping was almost as bad as flying on a broom, to her.

* * *

><p>By the time Minerva McGonagall reached the Headmaster's office, it was nearly ten o'clock. She had been busy patrolling the halls when one of the portraits informed her that the Headmaster wished to speak with her. On her way, however, she'd had to deal with two Ravenclaw seventh-years attempting to sneak out of the castle for a nighttime tryst.<p>

As she entered the office, she could see that Albus looked just as exhausted as she felt. To her surprise, she saw that Severus Snape stood by the fireplace, staring into the flames. When she entered, he turned and acknowledged her with a nod.

"Good evening Severus, Albus." She approached the Headmaster's desk, taking a seat. "Right, Albus. What's this about?"

"Thank you for stopping by, Minerva. I have news that I believe you will find… difficult to hear. Please believe me when I tell you that were there any other option, I would not have taken this path."

And with that, he told her all that was happening with Hermione Granger and his absurd plan to "keep her safe."

By the end of his explanation, Minerva was furious. "She is a _child_!" she hissed at Severus.

Severus cleared his throat. "I am _well_ aware of that, Minerva."

"She is a young woman, and fully capable of making her own decisions," Dumbledore reminded them gently.

"You are quite sure that this is the only solution?" asked Minerva.

The Headmaster nodded gravely. "I am."

She turned to Severus. "You will be kind to her, or by Circe, I will not hesitate to hex you to the bottom of the Black Lake. Do _not_ torture that poor girl."

"Minerva, we both know Severus to be an honorable man. I am certain he will treat Miss Granger with great respect."

Severus inclined his head gravely.

Albus continued, "As you know, you must give your permission as Miss Granger's Head of House for this marriage to be valid."

She sighed heavily. As much as she hated the situation, she understood Albus' reasoning. After all, was there any better solution? With great reluctance, she nodded stiffly. "I will give my permission. Let me know when to appear for the ceremony."

She stood. "If you'll excuse me, I need some time to absorb this."

Albus smiled weakly. She could see the relief in his eyes. "Of course, Minerva. Thank you for your support."

Before exiting, she stopped, turning to face the two men. "Dinnae think I am done with you. I'll have words with both of you later." In her anger, she could hear her Scottish accent become more pronounced.

She would have much to think about that night.

* * *

><p>After class on Friday, Hermione left her friends to make her way to the library. Passing by the Transfiguration classroom, however, she ran across Professor McGonagall. "Good afternoon, Professor," she murmured, trying to pass quickly.<p>

"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you in my office, please?"

Hermione stopped short, confused. In response to her expression, Professor McGonagall hurried to assure her that she was in no kind of trouble.

Once inside, McGonagall offered her a chair and some tea, which Hermione accepted. "Professor Dumbledore explained your… situation to me. I must know, though, how are you holding up? I know this must be a great deal for you to handle."

Hermione stared into her teacup. "Thank you for your concern, Professor McGonagall. It's all a bit overwhelming, but I think I've come around now."

McGonagall tool a sip of tea. "Professor Snape may be cold and stern, but he is a good man. I hope that you know that. He will not be kind, though, and I feel deeply sorry for that. It will not be easy to be married to such a man. But Hermione, I must tell you that of any student in Hogwarts, I feel that you are the most capable of handling this, and of handling him."

"I'm grateful for your confidence, Professor."

There was an awkward pause, and Hermione was at a loss for what to say.

Professor McGonagall broke the silence. "Are you afraid, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione answered honestly. "I'm terrified."

"You seem so very calm, lass. It's not healthy to bottle up your emotions. Anyone in your situation would be feeling overwhelmed and terrified. It's only natural, Hermione."

She took another sip of tea, trying to delay her response. "I'm trying not to think ahead too much. I've found it's much easier for me to live a day at a time. I still have so many questions, and I feel so unprepared for this."

"Hermione, there's no need to be in perfect control all of the time. If you're fearful for the future, you need to work through it now. Otherwise, you won't be able to hold it together a month from now."

Hermione nodded. "I understand, Professor McGonagall. Thank you."

The older woman sighed. "Please know that you can come talk with me any time, Hermione."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! It makes me so happy :)

Hopefully the next chapter will be finished soon.

P.S. * up the duff is British slang for pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is so long in coming. The story has not been abandoned. I'll try to update more faithfully in the next few months. Thank you for reading, and as ever, I really encourage reviews. Even just a few words mean a lot to me!

"Facing it, always facing it, that's the way to get through. Face it."

― Joseph Conrad

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Facing it<strong>

A week passed, and Hermione marked the beginning of October. Harry and Ron had begun to relax around her. At times, they seemed to forget her impending marriage, and everything seemed back to normal. But something always reminded them that she would soon become Mrs. Snape, and once again they would tiptoe around her. She pretended that didn't hurt.

It did.

Luckily, she had Ginny, who was always good at distracting her from her worries. Ginny always had entertaining anecdotes from around the school, and she was rather good at retelling stories of amusing situations. She could be a good listener, too, which Hermione needed whenever she felt overwhelmed.

So the week passed, and Hermione worked even harder in her classes. It was as if she needed to prove to herself that she was fine, that she was unaffected by the changes.

She wasn't.

On Friday, Professor Snape returned another essay and she saw that once again, he had scrawled a note in the margin. He wanted her to come to his office on Saturday at three. As she left the classroom, she raised her chin in a curt nod of acknowledgement.

So, Saturday at precisely three o'clock Hermione found herself outside Snape's office once again. She raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before she could make a sound. She dropped her hand quickly, flustered.

"Miss Granger," he stated emotionlessly. His figure seemed to fill the entire doorway. Had he always been so much larger than life?

Hermione quickly recovered her wits. "Professor Snape. You asked to see me?"

He looked irritated. "Of course I asked to see you. Is that not why you're here, Miss Granger?"

It was not really a question. She answered anyways. "Yes, sir."

"Come in, then." He closed the door behind her. "I thought perhaps it would be best for you to see my chambers before we are married." He enunciated the last word with a harshness that indicated his feelings towards their impending nuptials.

He reached for a handful of Floo powder, and Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly. "Sir, why can't we walk to your quarters? It's just that I'm not even sure I know how to get there on foot."

He sighed with obvious exasperation. "Obviously it would raise questions if someone were to see you wandering through the dungeons, so you will use the Floo network. Use your head, girl." He threw the green powder into the fireplace, and grabbed her elbow without warning, dragging her with him into the fire. "Severus Snape's chambers," he enunciated pointedly.

They were spinning at a dizzying rate, and all Hermione could see were the green flames and his dark figure. They stopped abruptly, and Hermione barely kept herself from stumbling over.

She adjusted herself to the new setting. They stood in a living room, reasonably sized and comfortably furnished. The room was dimly lit and full of shadows, but she recognized a sofa, a table, and a small bookshelf, as well as a few doors branching off to other rooms.

As she cast her eyes around, Snape muttered a spell and several lanterns began to glow, throwing the shadows into relief. She could now see an armchair in the corner, and the large door across the room that could only be the main entrance.

"These are my quarters. I have adjusted the wards to grant you access through the Floo network and the main door. The password is 'Heysechia.'"

He continued at a rapid pace.

"The door at the far end leads to my study. Please ask permission before examining any of the books in my personal library. They are some titles that I would prefer you not peruse. The door inside the study goes to my personal laboratory. There is a separate ward on that door, so you cannot enter that space without my presence. The door to your immediate left leads to your room."

He looked at the remaining door. "And that is my room."

In the awkward pause that followed, Hermione supplied the rest of his sentence. _His room… and our marriage bed._

She gathered her thoughts. "Sir, we will be married soon, an it just seems as though it might be more… natural if you were to call me Hermione."

"Very well then. _Hermione_."

Another tense pause followed, before he continued, "Since we are to be married, Hermione, it would be fitting if you were to call me Severus. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the need for discretion when addressing me outside of these quarters."

"I understand, sir—Severus," she hastily corrected. Casting another look around, she found it hard to believe that she was actually seeing the inside of her mysterious professor's quarters. Hermione felt like such an intruder, and could hardly imagine herself sitting at the small table across from the dour man, sharing a cup of tea and a chat about the daily news. How in Merlin's name could she be marrying him in just a few days?

* * *

><p>As Severus entered the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore looked up from his scratching quill with forced cheerfulness. "Severus. Thank you for coming to my office. How are you, my boy?"<p>

"As well as can be expected, Albus," he sighed, sweeping his robe dramatically as he took a seat to face the Headmaster's inquisition.

"Excellent! And how is Miss Granger? Are the plans for the wedding proceeding well?"

"It will happen as scheduled, yes."

He could detect a mild disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes at his terse responses, but the Headmaster continued. "Have you given any thought to a ring, yet?"

"Among the few items I inherited from the Prince estate was a family wedding ring. It will suffice."

"Wonderful. Wonderful. And has she seen her new quarters?"

"I showed her my chambers today, yes." Severus placed just the right amount of emphasis on '_my_' to convey his distaste for the looming invasion of privacy.

"Very good. She plans to live there on weekends, I understand?"

Severus grimaced. "That appears to be how this must unfold, yes. She must spend some time there, in order to make this sham seem a reality."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "My boy, I know it is difficult for you to see things in the positive. I do believe, however, that if you approach this new relationship with an open mind, you may just find that sharing your life with another is not the nightmare you imagine."

Severus did not acknowledge the Headmaster with a response.

* * *

><p>It seemed to Hermione that the week passed faster than ever. It was as if by trying to hold onto every moment of normality that still existed, she had only managed to push the hours by even faster. She relished the mundane. A dull, ordinary day was infinitely preferable to the life-altering events ahead.<p>

Saturday came too soon. Hermione could still remember when weekends were rewards at the end of long weeks of stressful schoolwork. This weekend, however, was no reward. Ginny had convinced her to go shopping in Diagon Alley, and had even gotten special permission from Professor Dumbledore for the expedition. Hermione protested, but she was silenced by Ginny's fierce glare. Ginny had already made an appointment, and the redheaded girl could be dangerous when provoked.

Hermione's one stipulation was that they go in disguise. She didn't want to attract any unwanted notice. The seventeen-year-old friend of Harry Potter seen shopping for wedding robes would gather a lot of unwanted attention from the press. Ginny had agreed, so the two friends wore clever glamours that disguised them just enough to be unrecognizable.

And so it was that early Saturday morning, a dishwater blond and her black-haired friend strode into Madame Malkin's shop inquiring about wedding robes.

The shop assistant smiled widely, cooing her excitement. Hermione could barely keep her eyes from rolling, but she forced a tight smile and accepted the girl's congratulations. Madame Malkin strode out to greet "Miss Grant" and "Miss Wells" personally, and to offer some recommendations. Hermione nodded along with them, and Ginny helped pick some robes to try. In the privacy of the dressing room, Hermione dropped the glamours. After all, she had to see the robes on herself, since she wouldn't be "Miss Grant" any other time.

The first robes she tried on were not her style at all. Too puffy, with ornate frills and flounces. The second pair was too shear, the third too glittery. She began to despair, and after seven or eight failures, she resolved to simply transfigure something out of her normal robes. However, Ginny reappeared with a new set, and Hermione found that it fit her perfectly. The material was gauzy, and draped her figure in all the right places. The skirt was full, but reasonable, and Hermione knew immediately that she had found her robes.

Twenty minutes later, they left Madame Malkins, mission accomplished. Hermione was ready to return to Hogwarts, but Ginny grabbed her hand and announced, "Hermione, you need a ring for Snape!"

"Professor Snape, Ginny," she reminded her friend, deflecting Ginny's astute observation.

She did, in fact, need a ring.

They found a jeweler a few shops down the street. Hermione approached the shop assistant. "Do you make wedding rings?" she enquired in her most polite and professional voice.

"We do indeed. I would be happy to help you, Miss…?"

"Grant," she supplied.

He flashed a smile. "What sort of ring are you looking for, Miss Grant?"

She bit her lip, trying to picture Snape wearing jewelry. "Something simple. But elegant."

"What sort of metal?"

She thought for a moment, settling on platinum for its durability and lack of reaction to most potions. The assistant spent a moment at the case, pondering options.

"Would this do?"

It was a simple band: smooth and rounded at the edges. There were no adornments of any kind.

"That will do fine, thank you." That had been much easier than she'd thought!

"What size?"

Hermione blinked. She had no idea how to size Snape's fingers!

The shopkeeper saw her indecision, and offered an automatic sizing spell, for a small fee, which she accepted.

"Would you like the marriage runes to be on the inside or outside, Miss?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked in confusion

"The wedding runes, Miss Grant?"

Oh yes, she had nearly forgotten. They had studied wedding runes in Ancient Runes a few years ago. The runes representing seven aspects of the marriage would appear during the ceremony and in the months following. She didn't think that Snape—no, she amended her thoughts: _Severus_— would want to display his runes to the world.

"On the inside, please."

He told her the price, and she nodded calmly, flushing slightly. She had enough money, but it irritated her to be spending so much in one weekend, especially without buying any books.

* * *

><p>Severus could feel a headache building as the Dark Lord's monthly revel drew to a close. Voldemort approached him, and he focused harder to guard his thoughts.<p>

"You did not partake of this evening's entertainment, Severusss," the Dark Lord hissed.

"I did not, my Lord," Severus responded with a bow.

"You are not yet a married man, my friend," his master observed.

Severus fought to keep himself from tensing. "No, my Lord. Dumbledore has set Friday as the date of our… joyful ceremony."

"Excellent, my friend. Excellent." Voldemort's lips tightened in what might possibly pass as a smile. "Has your Mudblood told the Potter boy, yet?"

"She has, my Lord," Severus answered. "He is angry, confused, and upset, but his trust in Dumbledore keeps him from confronting me directly. Their friendship remains intact, but strained."

"Perfect. It is imperative that they remain close, if you are going to exploit their bond."

A cleverly disguised order "Yes, my Lord," Severus acknowledged.

"Do you have a plan, Severus?"

"My Lord, I will gain the Mudblood's trust slowly, and learn what Dumbledore tells Potter in their private sessions. Then, at the proper moment, I will turn her against her friend. She is young. Weak. She will not be difficult to influence." He pushed his emotions and several altered memories to the front of his consciousness.

"Of all my servants, Severus, I have chosen you for this mission. Do not fail me, my loyal friend." Voldemort dismissed him.

"Thank you, my Lord."

He left one master, knowing that another waited for him as soon as he apparated back to Scotland. It would be quite a while until he could raid his stores for a headache potions. Of course, all the potions in the world could not cure the greatest headache of them all—the unwanted wedding accelerating towards him that would further complicate this already tumultuous and precarious situation.


	7. Chapter 7

"Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other or ever so similar beforehand, it does not advance their felicity in the least. They always continue to grow sufficiently unlike afterwards to have their share of vexation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life."

-Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

**Chapter 7: Happiness in Marriage**

The evening of the wedding was certainly lovely enough. Dumbledore had arranged to hold the ceremony in a small chapel-like gallery on the western side of the castle, where they would have an excellent view of the sunset through the large windows. The entire area had been cordoned off with privacy charms and wards so no wayward students could interrupt the ceremony.

Someone had placed bouquets of flowers on each of the windows, giving the entire area a pleasant, floral scent. It was nearly enough for Severus to gag. Didn't they understand that this was the least romantic wedding in history? If he could, he would have had a simple exchanging of vows in the Headmaster's office without even changing out of his teaching robes. This _atmosphere_ was wholly unnecessary.

As it was, however, Severus had changed into his dress robes at the behest of Albus. They were still black, but cut slightly differently, and of much finer material.

The Headmaster looked festive in dress robes of periwinkle with a pattern of silver crescent moons. Minerva, too, had dressed for the occasion in robes and a matching hat of brilliant crimson. In fact, the only figures that looked as dour as Severus felt the occasion merited were the two Ministry witnesses wearing plain Ministry-issued robes in a dull brown.

Music began to play softly, startling him from his reflections. Severus looked around for the source and realized that the flowers had been charmed. He shot Minerva a reproachful look, and she shrugged, directing her gaze to Dumbledore, whose twinkling eyes confirmed his role in the enchantment. Severus barely restrained a roll of his eyes at the unnecessary sentimentality.

His attention returned to the scene before him, as a figure appeared at the back of the room. Granger—no, he corrected himself—_Hermione _wore a gauzy white set of dress robes. With the setting sun framing her, she looked rather ethereal. The robes draped around her, and she seemed to glide as she walked. The only indication of her apprehension was the tight grip she had on the bundle of flowers she carried. Miss Weasley walked elegantly behind her friend, carrying the long veil, which as Hermione drew closer, Severus could see was attached to a garland of flowers woven through her hair.

While her body language portrayed calmness, when she was within a few feet of the altar, Severus could see the panic in her wide eyes and the tightly controlled facial expression she resolutely held.

Only four people stood as audience to the ceremony: the Ministry representatives, Minerva, and Ginevra Weasley. Nevertheless, Albus faced the four with the same amount of dignity as if he were speaking to a gathered crowd.

Dumbledore began the ceremony. "Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls in the marriage of Hermione Jean Granger and Severus Tobias Snape. There are many things to say about the joining together of two souls. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love comes before Life, lasts beyond Death, and is the initiation of all things. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.

Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Hermione and Severus have come here today to be joined as one in marriage."

The speech was sentimental and dramatic, as could be expected from Albus.

He spoke first to Hermione, asking, "Hermione, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

She swallowed, and answered tremulously, "Yes, it is true."

Ginevra Weasley stepped forward, to affirm Hermione's answer. "I stand as witness."

Dumbledore turned and asked, "Severus, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

He found his voice. "Yes, it is true."

Minerva affirmed the statement.

The Headmaster smiled. "Please join hands and listen to that which I am about to say." Severus reached for Hermione's hands. They were shockingly cold, and seemed utterly limp in his larger hands.

Dumbledore continued, "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time passes, remember:

"Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of your minds and intellects guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass. Be free in giving affection and warmth.

"Hermione, if it be your wish for Severus to be bonded with you, place the ring on his finger."

The Headmaster held out his hand, with the two rings on his palm. Hermione let go of Severus' hand to retrieve the ring.

"It is my wish," she stated, and slipped the ring onto his long finger. It felt unusually warm, which Severus attributed to its former resting place in Albus' pocket.

"Severus, if it be your wish for Hermione to be bonded with you, place the ring on her finger.

"It is my wish." He retrieved the ring, and slid it onto her cold and slender hand. The charm adjusted until it fit perfectly.

Once again, he grasped Hermione's cold hands. She met his eyes for a moment, and then redirected her gaze to the connection between them.

The Headmaster raised his wand, pointing it at the hands before him. Golden ribbons of light appeared around them, weaving in and out of their grasp. Severus could feel the energy from the magical bonds.

Dumbledore's voice seemed to grow more powerful. "Do you, Severus Tobias, take Hermione Jean to be your bonded wife?"

"I do." His voice did not falter, for which he was glad. The ribbons of light flashed brighter.

"Do you, Hermione Jean take Severus Tobias to be your bonded husband?"

"I do." She said it so softly, he wondered if the witnesses could even hear her. It didn't matter, though. It was apparent that the words had been said, as the bonds grew brighter and brighter, illuminating the whole chamber. Abruptly, their glow faded, as they seemed to sink into the skin of their clasped hands, disappearing beneath the skin.

Albus opened his arms, laying his hands upon their shoulders. "Then I declare you bonded for life. May Hermione and Severus know great love together, and may they live in the desire to always support each other in positive and uplifting ways. May they strengthen one another in sorrow, share with one another in gladness, and be companions to each other in times of silence. May their home be a haven, and wherever they are plagued by the darkness of the world, may they be united not in word and outward form alone, but by the presence of light in the hearts of each, of the deepening love they share. You are husband and wife. Celebrate with a kiss."

The veil did not cover Hermione's face, so he didn't have to worry about throwing it back. He lifted her chin to him, bending slightly to meet his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

It was over. Hermione Granger Snape stared back at him.

Hermione was not quite sure how they walked from the gallery to the dungeons. She found herself in a sort of trance as she forced herself to place one foot in front of the other, following two steps behind Snape. Her new husband. Her mind continued to replay phrases from Dumbledore, as if she could barely comprehend her new reality. _"__Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection…" "…__may they be united not in word and outward form alone, but by the presence of light in the hearts of each…"_

She stopped abruptly as Snape came to a halt in front of a large tapestry. In the gloomy darkness, she could hardly make out the design. It dissolved in an instant as Snape intoned "Heysechia." A wide, dark door lay behind, and as they passed through, Hermione felt a slight tingle from the heavy wards.

The room was dark, save for a flickering fire in the hearth. Silently, Snape waved his wand and several wall sconces lit, giving the room a cheerful glow that was quite at odds with Hermione's current mood. She realized that he had not spoken a word to her since the binding. His profile against the lights seemed grim and unyielding.

They stood for a moment in silence, Snape stoic and unreadable and Hermione overwhelmed and apprehensive. Snape finally broke the silence. "Now that the ceremony has bound us, you are expected to retain residence here, at least on the weekends. You may, of course, remain in Gryffindor Tower for the majority of your time."

Once again he trailed into silence, seemingly transfixed by the dancing fire. Hermione hesitated for a moment, and then haltingly asked, "Professor, should I… erm… that is, should I get ready now?" Shit, she thought to herself. Could I be any more awkward?

Her question roused him from his contemplation, and he winced at her address of him. "Severus. Call me Severus when we're alone. Yes, if you'd like a few moments, please, take all the time you need, Miss Gr…" he trailed off.

"Hermione," she supplied. Then, with more composure than she actually felt, she walked to her new bedroom.

Once inside, with the door closed, she collapsed to the ground. She found herself wracked with sobs.

She tried to be silent, but felt certain that he must be able to hear her gasping.

After a few minutes, her tears subsided, allowing her to collect herself. She rose, careful of her delicate dress robes, and examined the bedroom. It was tastefully decorated in neutral tones of beige, cream, and gold, and contained a bed, large dresser, wardrobe, and vanity. She spotted a small bag of her personal items, doubtlessly delivered by a house elf.

She caught sight of herself in the mirror, and sighed heavily. Her face was blotchy and puffy, her eyes red. She found the door to the bathroom, and washed her face with cold water, which helped a bit.

Hermione knew that she was only delaying the inevitable. Just outside her room, her husband was waiting to consummate their marriage. Logically, she knew what she had to do. There was no way around it. She could leave, of course, but the Ministry would annul the marriage, leaving her to the mercies of the other Death Eater suitors. She could still go into hiding, but that option was just as unthinkable as it had been when Hermione had made her original decision.

Her bag contained an unfortunate set of lacey lingerie, thanks to Ginny. Her friend had been horrified that Hermione's only undergarments were practical cotton panties and bras in neutral shades. Much to Hermione's dismay, her friend dragged her to the Wicked Witch's Lingerie shop and recruited a shop attendant to help choose the wedding night necessities.

Feeling uncomfortable, Hermione chose a simple button-up and a pair of jeans to cover the negligee, and then checked herself in the mirror. The blotchiness had receded, and the redness around her eyes was hardly noticeable. Her light makeup had not been affected by her meltdown, thanks to Ginny's clever charms. Her hair still looked lovely in its elegant twist, so she left it as it was, only removing the interwoven flowers.

Hermione imagined a happier wedding night; one where the love of her life waited patiently outside the door.

This was not that night. Instead her surly husband sat outside, waiting for a state-mandated consummation rather than a night of passionate lovemaking.

A/N: Sorry to cut that off there, but I'm having trouble finishing the next part, and thought it would be better to get this chapter up now.

The marriage vows I took from resources online, and I merged a few into what is written above. It's been so long that I've lost my sources! Sorry! The credit for those is not mine.


End file.
